


Переписка

by Ximel



Series: Стори-Шиноби [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Сообщения от Наруто Саске в их переписке
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Стори-Шиноби [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820221
Kudos: 4





	Переписка

**Author's Note:**

> Переделано в снс!ау: https://vk.com/ximelcreation/correspondence

— Хей, привет, Саске. Прости-прости-прости. Ты злишься. Я знаю. Прости, что так долго не писал. Но в свое оправдание скажу, что у меня совершенно не было времени! Ты наверняка заметил, что я не выходил в онлайн ни разу за все время. Конечно, ты заметил. Не мог не заметить. И видишь, как только у меня проявилась возможность, я сразу написал тебе!!! Я, правда, не ожидал, что все будет именно так. Я честно, не ожидал такой суеты! Да, я знаю, о чем ты подумал: «А чего ты хотел, усаратанкачи, это же институт в столице!».

  
Ах, до сих пор не могу принять этого… Я поступил!!! Но, все равно, чтобы ты там не думал, я и вправду не смог сразу влиться в этот темп. Да! И не удивляйся! Все это время я разбирался со всем этим! Со структурой, с комнатой, с расписанием и с темпом, дааа. Но сейчас я с гордостью заявляю, что я со всем разобрался (почти)). Но то пустяки!  
И не нужно закатывать глаза (я знаю тебя как облупленного, и сейчас ты сделал именно это), действительно пустяки!  
Что я могу сказать о городе? Он могуществен. Нет, серьезно! Он внушает такие противоречивые чувства. От неизведанного страха до трепета. Он могуч и прекрасен. Тут на каждом углу какие-то кафешки, развлекательные центры, огромное количество магазинов. Тут, конечно, мало зелени, но я был готов к этому.  
Погода радует (не могу сказать, что она всегда замечательная. Но отвратительной еще не было (как наши проливные дожди. Хотя… Тебе ведь нравится, эмо-бой. Ахах! Я знаю! Ты опять закатил глаза и еще обозвал, скорее всего! Саске-Саске!) В общем, погода только радует. Я бы еще много чего написал, но кажется… Упс))) Я опаздываю на свою первую в жизни пару!)  
Да! Я не изменился, Саске! Я ответил на твой вопрос?!)) Я уверен ты тоже не изменился.  
И это единственный минус. Единственный, но самый весомый. Мы теперь так далеко друг от друга…  
Но ты не боись, Учиха. Изменять не буду! Я же люблю тебя!) Хаха, и ты меня, верно;)?  
Верно-верно! Поздно отговариваться. Ах! Знаешь, я бы определенно еще с тобой пофлиртовал. Но теперь я и впрямь опаздываю! Пока! Еще спишемся! Надеюсь, ты там тоже хорошо устроился!

— Хееей! Почему меня никто не предупредил, что это будет настоолько скууучноо. _#саскеспаси_  
Я знаю, что у тебя сейчас за выражение лица. Но вот не надо! Я действительно думал, что учиться станет хоть немнооого весело. Но…  
Да-да, дурачок (но твой *подмигивает*).  
А! Я же не рассказал тебе о своем соседе. Мне в комнату все никак не могли найти сожителя. Комнаты здесь чертовски маленькие. Но в тесноте, да не в обиде (вспомни, мы с тобой вдвоем (!) умещались на том диванчике, где едва могли усадить свои шикарные задницы;)  
Но ты не подумай. У нас с соседом такого не будет. В моем сердце только ты, бейбаа!)  
Это, кстати, был тот самый «пустяк». Моего соседа зовут Киба и он придурок (да-да, еще больший, чем я (или ты, хехе)). Но не в плохом смысле, спокойно, чувак, меня никто не обижает. Так вот, этот Киба учится на зубного, НО. Я клянусь тебе, этот чел должен лечить не людей, а животных (я сейчас не стебу, а серьезно говорю. Он души в них не чает, особенно в псах. Он даже пытался пронести одного в общежитие, но, как ты догадался, у него ничего не вышло. Но зато, наше знакомство нельзя назвать «обычным», ахах, смекаешь, да?)) Так вот! Он должен быть ветеринаром, определенно! Но я не понимаю, зачем он пошел лечить людей. Может, ты мне объяснишь. Ты определенно знаешь больше моего. Эх.  
В общем (прекрати вспоминать мое лицо и мысленно рисовать на нем «придурок »). Хотя нет. Вспоминай.  
Я говорил уже, нет? Я чертовски скучаю, с самого первого дня. Чееерт. Ты ведь понимаешь меня? Ты там, я здесь и между нами не расстояние, а дыра. Ох, что-то меня на философию потянуло.  
Да, философия! Препод по ней просто дикий ужас! Ты наверняка не видел еще таких «покемонов»! Хотя… уверен, у тебя там своих хватает. Эх, ладно, пришел Киба и, кажется, он хочет меня куда-то затащить.  
Ничего криминального, правда  
(нет)  
(не уверен)  
(агрр)  
В общем, не беспокойся! Пока! Целую тебя во все твои впадинки (ахах, серьезно. Ты представил же, да? Да? Да?!  
Да! Теперь да! Я знаю тебя, Учиха. У тебя нет причин отнекиваться))

— Таак, это определенно не мой день. У меня сегодня (просто вдумайся) три (!) пары по философии! Аааа! Это полный ужас. Я сидел на его занятиях (ну как ты догадался по времени, сижУ), и слушаю его бред. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он говорит не по теме. Ну, да, ты прав, ОТКУДА МНЕ ЗНАТЬ. Я ДАЖЕ УЧЕБНИК, НАВЕРНЯКА, В ГЛАЗА НЕ ВИДЕЛ.  
Да, Саске? Об этом ты подумал.  
Но вот тут-то ты не прав! Видел! Даже два раза! В первый, когда получал в библиотеке, а во второй, когда подкладывал его под свою шатающуюся тумбу (нет, поменять на соседскую пока была возможность, не резон. (ДА, НЕ ПОДУМАЛ)).  
В общем, видел.  
Ой.  
Напишу позже.  
Я был замечен покемоном.

— Покемон не пройдет! Помнишь? Я ведь заставил играть тебя со мной. Ты даже втянулся (хоть и отрицал, зараза. Да и сейчас наверняка отрицаешь!). Я тебя даже песенку выучить заставил. Ну не то чтобы прям «заставил»…  
Ну, да, ладно. Заставил.  
Короче этот хрен что-то залил мне в уши, но чеееестно, хехе. Я все пропустил. Как ты тогда, когда твой брат, говорил тебе о том, что тот кот блохастый.  
Аааа! Я вспомнил тот случай! Ну и кто из нас «дебил»?!  
Ну, да, я. Ведь это я нашел его))  
Кстати, как он там, все так же ссыт Итачи в ботинки? _#местьзаблохастого_  
Мне жаль, что я не могу видеть лицо твоего брата. Это такое зрелище! Я думаю, не мне это рассказывать.  
А если серьезно, Итачи там, наверное, скучно без нас. Мы его киданули. (Как кинуть своего брата/брата парня без смс и регистрации. Онлайн-курсы)  
Может реально открыть? А что? Это сейчас в тренде.  
Да-да, я теперь на стиле, типо!  
А, на счет этого. Я прикупил вчера на барахолке несколько классных шмотов. Пришлю фото (может даже вообще без шмота, если сильно захочешь (захочешь (!)).

— Звиняй, что так внезапно замолчал. Просто…  
Ты.  
Не.  
Поверишь.  
Кого.  
Я.  
Здесь.  
Встретил.  
Ка-рин! Карин! Да-да, мою сумасшедшую кузину! Я, конечно, знал, что она учится на медика в столице, но…  
Это.  
Было.  
Слишком.  
Неожиданно.  
И она, конечно, меня узнала. И сейчас мы сидим с ней в кофейне (она сейчас вышла в туалет) и она пытает (!) меня своими расспросами.  
На счет кофе… Ты не изменил своего вкуса на этот напиток?  
А на еду?  
А на меня ;)?  
Ах, Саске, я так по тебе скучаю. Кажется, мы не виделись целую вечность. И это так печально. Я вроде и рад, что поступил, что теперь живу здесь, даже рад тому, что встретил кузину, но…  
Как я могу без тебя. Ладно, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, и не хочу расстраивать ни тебя, ни себя этими разговорами. Просто знай, что я очень тебя люблю. Хотя… Ты это и так знаешь.

— Я узнал! Саске, я узнал! Узнал, почему этот придурок не пошел лечить животных.  
Цитирую:  
«Ты разве можешь представить, чтобы я тыкал в них разными острыми штуками и слушал их скулеж. Я не могу так! Это слишком жестоко! Мне их жалко, и я не смогу делать им больно, даже если это спасает их жизни. Просто это не мое»  
Понимаешь?!  
А ковыряться во ртах людей и копаться в их зубах «разными острыми штуками» он может!  
Говорил же, что кретин!  
На счет «кретина». Я, кажется, посеял свой студенческий и мне теперь нужно его восстанавливать .-.  
А до этого момента мне придется еще долго доказывать нашей вахтерше, что я не вор и не наркоман (Ну что за нравы! Называть каждого из представителей молодежи наркоманом!).  
Придется трудно… Но я встречаюсь с тобой _#дачтотызнаешьотрудностях_  
Хаха)) Я ко всему готов!

— Ты козлина, Саске!  
Знаешь почему?! Да потому, что ты обещал поехать со мной в этот ад, а в итоге?! Остался там! Охренел! Кинул меня и радуется! Там у тебя все под боком: и семья, и брат с котом (да-да, козлина, отдельным пунктом).  
И!  
Свободные места в метро!!!  
Да! Да! Да! Да!  
Я снова пропустил свой автобус, а в метро был затолкнут не в мою электричку и в итоге я приехал в противоположную от института сторону.  
А все из-за кого?!  
Из-за тебя!  
С тобой бы такой херни не было!  
Ты бы не позволил!  
Как же ты бесишь!

— Привет.  
Да, я остыл. И да. Я погорячился. Я знаю, что это не ты виноват в том, что не смог поехать со мной. Во всем виноваты гребанные обстоятельства. Как те, что заставили меня пропустить первый звонок будильника, из-за чего я не успел на автобус, и те, что заставили меня подойти слишком близко к перрону, куда должна была прийти не моя электричка.  
Да. Я придурок. Но ведь твой с:  
Короче, прости меня, Саске. Мне просто тебя так не хватает. Ты так далеко… И порой это просто невыносимо.  
Да, если хочешь знать, я остался в своем уме после расспроса Карин (ну ты знаешь ее. Так что я герой)). Вообще мне нужно идти.  
Куда? Хах. Не поверишь.  
Мне нужно делать домашку.  
Дааа! Не удивляйся!  
Все так и есть!  
Я делаю д.з!  
Целую, твой непредсказуемый ;)

— Ааа. Саскеее. Этот мудак не оценил! Я всю неделю ходил за ним по пятам, но. Но (!) Все равно он не хочет допускать меня до зачета! А я ведь из-за него начал домашние работы выполнять. Гандон старый. Будь он проклят со своей философией.  
А ведь я самого начала говорил! Знал! Чувствовал! Что он еще устроит мне! И вот!  
Но главное: за что!  
Нет-нет, не отвечай. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. И знаю, что ты будешь прав.  
Не стоило мне играть на его нервах.  
Но вспомни (особенно тот случай с макаронной религией), это было весело.  
А сейчас этот хмырь смеется надо мной: «Ну, надо же, Узамаки» Да! Он коверкает мою фамилию! И я знаю, он специально!!!  
«Не думал, что „макаронному слуге справедливости всех падших соусов за битву мысли“ понадобиться допуск к такому предмету, как философия. Я думал Ваш макаронный боженька диктует свою. А тут Аднако. Странно. Хм. Странно»  
Чертов хмырь. Ну, ты представь, а?! Мои же слова против меня!  
И только заикнись про то, что язык мой- враг мой. И без тебя тошно.

— Да, Саске. Без тебя тошно.  
Я скучаю.  
Мы так долго не виделись.  
Ты там, наверное, уже забыл, как я выгляжу. Поэтому, высылаю фоточку (нет, я знаю, что ты следишь за моей лентой и видишь все мои выложенные фото. Но эта особенная. Эта для тебя)  
Особенное фото, для особенного тебя:^  
Ох, что-то меня на романтику проперло. Сейчас бы тебе цветов подарить.  
Ахах! Я уже догадываюсь, что за лицо ты состроил.  
Не надо слов, ципуся. Я же знаю, что тебе нравится. Что, Как, Где, и в Каком положении ;)  
Нет, ну, а серьезно. У меня получится заказать тебе букет отсюда?  
Надо попробовать. И не отнекивайся. Тебя никто не спрашивал!)  
_#саскенебей_

— Сегодня был день Х. И…  
МОЖЕШЬ ГОРДИТЬСЯ МНОЙ!  
Этот покемон допустил меня до своего экзамена! Ура! Да! УЗУМАКИ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ!  
Е, БЕЙБА!

— Хей, я не пропал. Хотя, немного. Я просто заснул, ведь мне пришлось учить всю ночь, но в итоге…  
И сдал все зачеты!!!  
Уже другой вопрос КАК сдал. Но кому это надо? Главное, что не отчислят)  
Кстати, я не помню, рассказывал тебе, нет. Но я оказался прав. Сакура действительно влюбилась в нашего препода по истории медицины. И чееерт. Кажется, тот тоже неровно дышит к ней.  
Ох, я уже предвкушаю скандал.  
Но на самом деле, я буду рад за нее, если у них все получится и им за это ничего не будет. Сакура хорошая девушка, она заслуживает такого мужчину, как Какаши-сенсей. А я заслуживаю тебя;)  
Ты там не скучаешь?  
Надеюсь, никто тебя не достает (на это имею право только я! Помни это!) Кстати, я завтра иду на тот фильм! Так как я теперь официально сдал все зачеты, я могу и расслабиться:^)

— Аааа! Это провал, Саске! Этот фильм. Полнейший провал. Ну зачем делать такой трейлер, когда фильм такой отстой:/  
Мы все выходили из зала в возмущении. (Киба вообще материться стал во время показа, но потом резко замолчал. Видишь ли, у Сакуры довольно сильные руки, а у Карин просто «дар убеждения»).  
В общем. Этот фильм, кроме недовольства ничего не заслуживает.  
Хееей! А как насчет того, чтобы убрать привкус этого отстоя фильмом, который мы оба очень любим;)?  
Смекаешь? Марафон: топ 5 лучших фильмов по версии Учихи Саске и Узумаки Наруто (5 безоговорочных победителей, с чьим лидерством согласились оба критика). А?!  
Ну, давай, Саааскеее!!!

— Я специально тебе не говорил, но думаю, ты уже прознал. Мы сегодня ходили в морг и…  
Кажись, меня отстранили от практики.  
Да черт! Мне стало плохо! Но ведь это действительно стремно! И страшно…  
Да, знаю, глупый страх для будущего врача, но… Я ничего не могу поделать с этим!  
Не могу…  
И, короче, давай соскочим с темы.  
Я тебя проинформировал. Можешь пожурить меня, какой я тупенький у тебя и все. Закроем тему.

— Как на счет сказки на ночь?  
Нет, я тебе.  
Это сказка о принце и его принцессе. С драмой, вечной любовью и страшными врагами на пути к ней. Все, как надо.  
Эта сказка повествует о принце, которому пришлось уехать в другое королевство, чтобы подготовиться к тому, чтобы занять трон. Но пока он был в отлучке, на его принцессу, любовь всей его жизни, хотел напасть дракон...  
Ах, знаешь эту сказку.  
(Да-да, перековеркал немного временные рамки. Прости. Просто… Так легче (?))  
Ну хорошо, что знаешь.) Значит помнишь.  
Я так устал, что меня хватает только на то, чтобы пожелать:  
Спокойной ночи, моя любовь)

— У меня сразу несколько новостей. И я уверен, что хотя бы одна из них возбудит (эхэх, ;)) в тебе интерес.  
Во-первых: Сакура призналась в своих чувствах преподу и тот ответил взаимностью!  
Теперь у них тайная любовь-морковь.  
Во-вторых: у Кибы появился пес. Да-да, этот придурок все же умудрился пронести щенка в общежитие. Но как бы то ни было, маленький Акамару просто прелесть.  
И третья новость: мне признались в любви!  
Ну, не прям в любви.  
В симпатии.  
Одна девушка с потока. Хината (она очень милая девушка).  
Только не ревнуй!  
Я сказал ей, что у меня есть ты:)  
Ахах, видел бы ты ее лицо. Она явно не ожидала.  
Ну что? Я смог тебя, кхем, возбудить;)?  
Знаю, что смог. Ты, наверняка, уже пробиваешь Хинату по ФБР каналам (не стоит отнекиваться! Я знаю, что у тебя есть такие! Меня не проведешь!)  
Ты это, не волнуйся (тебе волноваться нельзя, хахах)!  
Я люблю только тебя. А ты меня! И больше ничего для счастья и не надо ~

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, да? Конечно, знаешь. Тебе бы, да и не знать. Но это даже хорошо. Мне было бы неудобно сообщать тебе.  
В общем, да. Мое сердечко дает сбои (срывается с ритма, как бешенное). Они говорят, что это все из-за стресса и перенапряжения. Но какое перенапряжение, Саске. Они глупые?  
Но ты не волнуйся.  
Я знаю, что получу от тебя пенделей за такие слова, но… Все это, может, и к лучшему.

— Хей) Ты, наверное, уже в курсе, но, скорей всего, скоро мы сможем с тобой встретиться.  
В институте я почти не появляюсь (не прогуливаю, Саске, нет). Просто…  
Да, ладно! Ты и так знаешь.  
Приступы случаются чаще, чем прежде. Рецидив стал моим спутником. Но знаешь. Это ведь хороший шанс встретиться с тобой.  
Я возвращаюсь домой!  
И мы встретимся! Наконец-то!  
Я так скучаю по тебе. Я, возможно ты кинешь в меня чем-нибудь тяжелым, рад.

— Привет. Они говорят, что все хорошо. Они улыбаются. Но знаешь, Саске. Я же не такой тупой. И я понимаю, что эти улыбки фальшивые. Мне бы самому улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить родителей, но не могу. Тебе бы не понравилось это. Ты полюбил меня за искренность, за то, что никогда не лгал своими эмоциями. Вот я и не хочу. Хоть и понимаю, что для них было бы легче, чтобы я улыбался. Но.  
Как же много в моей жизни этих «но».  
Ах, наверное, я все же слукавил немного, когда сказал, что это замечательный город. Знаешь, ничего в нем нет. Он пустой и ненастоящий. Картонка.  
И погода здесь совершенно не радует. Конечно, безостановочных дождей нет, но погода Не Радует. Совершенно.  
Ничего не радует. Ни пейзажи, ни виды. Ни белоснежные стены палаты, ни вечные капельницы, которые превратили мои вены в не пойми что (но ты ведь любишь меня любым, верно? И хромым, и косым, и слепым)).  
Единственное, что меня радует, это приближающаяся встреча с тобой.  
Только представь! Мы не виделись почти два года! Это просто немыслимо. Но ничего, скоро мы наверстаем упущенное))

— Как же меня бесит это. Мои пальцы с каждым днем все больше теряют чувствительность (но ты не беспокойся и не расстраивайся. Я все еще очень чувствителен;))  
Просто, это реально раздражает. Они не попадают по нужным буквам и мне приходится долго возиться с сообщениями тебе. Это бесит. Но ничего!  
Скоро мы увидимся, и мне не придется писать тебе сообщения. Зачем эти символы, когда есть язык и тело?

— Да, я действительно рад.И, возможно, при встрече ты изобьешь меня за эти слова, но мне плевать. Ведь я верю, что ты недолго будешь злиться, и мне не придется долго ждать, чтобы прикоснуться к твоим губам. Наверняка, они потрескались еще больше _#саскехватиткусатьгубы_  
Но ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю это. Я люблю тебя, Саске. И я рад, что все складывается так, что мы скоро встретимся. Рад, что мое сердце работает с каждым днем все хуже и хуже, приближает дату встречи. Рад, что вода в капельницах как песочные часы, отсчитывает оставшееся время ожидания.  
Я рад, Саске. Рад, что все происходит именно так. Ведь я так скучаю. Я так хочу вновь увидеть тебя. И пусть ты будешь зол на меня за то, до какого состояния я довел себя (но я не виноват, правда. Может только чуть-чуть). Но я люблю любую эмоцию на твоем лице. А я так долго не видел его, что мне будет плевать, что из твоих тонких, любимых мной, истосковавшихся по мои поцелуям губ, будут сыпаться ругательства. Мне плевать. Главное: увидеть тебя. Остальное не важно.  
Я люблю тебя и скоро я встречусь с тобой.

— Я скоро увижу тебя. Совсем скоро. Мне бы хотелось сделать тебе сюрприз: неожиданно появиться. Но ты, теме, конечно же уже знаешь, что я близко. Ну и ладно. Это уже не важно. Главное, что я уже на подходе. Еще чуть-чуть и я забегу к тебе с криком:  
«Я прибыл, Саске. Я так скучал!»  
Ты ведь тоже этого ждешь, верно?  
Знаешь, я ни разу не спросил: «как ты там? Как устроился» и тому подобное.  
Просто… я не хотел узнавать этого раньше времени. Мне было страшно, что ты мог найти кого-то лучше меня. Глупость, конечно! И за это я тоже отхвачу. Но я же придурок! И я скучал!  
Я не буду задавать все эти вопросы, так как совсем скоро сам все узнаю.  
Просто хочу сказать, что я счастлив ото всего, что сейчас происходит. Я хотел увидеть тебя с первого дня нашей разлуки. Вдумайся, Саске. Мы не виделись почти два года. Это ведь жутко. Так долго находиться порознь. За это время может столько всего измениться.  
Но я знаю, Саске, что у нас ничего не изменилось. Не изменился ты, не изменился я, не изменились наши чувства к друг другу. Для нас ничего не изменилось. Только одно стало другим.  
Сейчас, когда мое сердце отстукивает последние минуты, а пальцы сводит от боли до такой степени, что сложно попадать по телефону. Я могу сказать то, что важно сейчас. Что будет важно всегда.  
Я уже совсем скоро увижу тебя, Саске. Подожди еще немного. И на этот раз нас ничто и никогда не сможет разлучить.  
Я люблю теб

 _…  
Сообщение не отправлено. Повторить попытку?_  
Женщина, не читая содержимое сообщения, нажала на «повторить». Ее глаза были наполнены слезами, но она не могла не сделать этого. Не отправить сообщения. Ведь Саске ждет.  
И пусть он появлялся в последний раз в сети почти два года назад, это не важно. Скоро и страница ее сына обретет это печальное «был в сети…».  
Без возможности на онлайн.  
Кушина, правда, не читала переписку и не собиралась. Но она видела, что сын так и не успел дописать сообщение, почувствовав конец, пытаясь успеть отправить. Ведь Саске ждет.  
Конечно, она могла дописать всего лишь одну недостающую букву, но тогда это будет уже не _их_ переписка.  
Убедившись, что сообщение отправлено и никакой ошибки вновь не появилось, она вышла из аккаунта и только после этого позволила себе зарыдать, падая на колени, рядом с бледным мужчиной, руки которого ослабли и не смогли удержать женщину.  
Комната наполнилась рыданиями и бесстрастными голосами врачей, которые констатировали страшные цифры.  
Кушина еще раз кинула взгляд на телефон, с которым сын не расставался почти никогда. Сжала кулаки.  
Он и вправду хотел этого. Они с Минато догадывались об этом, но надеялись, что все наладится. Что время вылечит. Но… ничего не наладилось, и никто не был излечен от душевных смертельных ран.  
И сейчас они могли только рыдать и надеяться, что Саске действительно ждет _его_ прихода.  
Ведь их сын, Узумаки Наруто, только что скончался от сердечной недостаточности.


End file.
